powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Arachnitor
Arachnitor is a spider themed Nighlock monster. Character history. Arachintor wanted to get rid of Master Xandred in his desire for power. His plan included using the same sealing symbol that was used on Master Xandred in the past generation, but needed Octoroo's help to get it. When Octoroo poisoned the team's drinks while they were at Tengen Temple, Jayden took a sip and became sick. While Arachnitor took on the Samurai Rangers, Octoroo demanded the sealing symbol in exchange for the antidote that would cure Jayden. With Antonio not knowing about Deker's true identity, he wanted him to try out his cooking, but when he heard about the Nighlok attack, he was too late as his friends were gravely injured and learned the truth about Deker as he took Jayden to a faraway place. As punishment for defying Master Xandred, Arachnitor was taken back to the Netherworld and was given Master Xandred's newfound power and by the next episode, he becomes a mindless Nighlok. In "Boxed In", Jayden explains after defeating the Giant Moogers that it was true that Arachnitor had already escaped to the Netherworld. Arachnitor returns in Super Samurai leaving footprints from a puddle of Sanzu River Water making it known that a Nighlok is staying in our world without drying out by using that puddle. He is first seen terrorizing a suburban area by the rangers and puts up a good fight until he escapes again from the rangers. The rangers follow him to what it seems to be an abandoned worksite with an area covered in puddles of Sanzu River Water with some back-up of Moogers. He is first defeated when Antonio gives Jayden the Black Box having Jayden going into Super Samurai Mode performing "Super Blazing Strike". He is defeated again when the Claw Armour Megazord is formed for the first time and it uses the Samurai Battle Cannon . Arachinitor is one of the few monsters who is not destroyed in the episode he is introduced in he actually doesn't get destroyed until the second half of the next season of Samurai. He is also the first Mutated Nighlok. Powers and abilities Normal form *'Strength: '''Even whilst In his weakest form, Arachintor is incredibly strong. When leaping at the Rangers, a single swing of his pincers knocked back Mia. A single strike of his claws on both girls easily knocked them down. *'Durability: Arachnitor may not be at his strongest in this form, but he can take some extremely powerful hits. Blasts from Kevin's Hydro Bow, which would later destroy Rhinosnorus, merely knocked him over. *'''Hand to Hand Combat: A'rachnitor is extremely good at hand to hand combat, easily being able to overwhelm four Rangers. *'Incredible Jumper: 'Arachnitor can jump high enough to dodge Emily and Mia's Spin Swords. He later used it to avoid the blades of all four Rangers before attacking them with a spin attack. *'Spin Attack: 'Arachnitor can very easily spin around and race forth, rapidly lashing his pincers as he goes. This is one of his most powerful attacks and could easily take down Mia, Emily, Mike, and Kevin. *'Web Spit: 'Arachnitor can fire red energy from his mouth that can turn into webbing that is strong enough to restrain Mia and Emily **'Electrification: 'Arachnitor can charge up his webs with red lightning to electrify his enemies Arsenal *'Pincers: 'Arachnitor has razor sharp pincers for hands to use in combat. **'Energy Empowerment: 'Arachintor can charge up hisi pincers with red energy and slash with immense force and power. This was powerful enough to send Mia and Mike flying as well as demorph them. ***'Energy Cutters: 'Arachnitor can charge up his pincers with that energy and throw them as energy cutters. These easily cut down Emily and Kevin. Super form *'Strength: 'Arachnitor is now one of the strongest monsters in the series. *'Durability: 'Arachnitor is nigh invulnerable now. Only Super Samurai Mode and the Claw Armour Megazord's can harm him or destroy him. *'Energy 'Discs '''Arachnitor can now fire off disks of pink energy's from the mouth on his torso. This is his strongest attack because they easily wiped out all six Rangers. Arsenal *'Pinchers: '''Arachnitor retains his Pinchers for combat but they are now coloured red and much stronger. Notes. *Arachnitor one of the strongest monsters in Samurai and maybe the entire franchise, being able to nearly kill four of the Rangers and was only defeatable using Supe Samurai Mode. The only reason that he initially left was because Zandred forced him to leave. He was so powerful that even Octoeroo was scared enough to follow along with his plans. Gallery Gozunagumo.jpg Gozunagumo_form.jpg|Arachnitor after being powered up by Master Xandred. See Also Category:Nighloks Category:Octoroo's Monsters Category:Master Xandred's Monsters Category:Samurai Monsters Category:Super Samurai Monsters Category:PR First Villain Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Power Rangers